Fun Under the Covers
by Foxboy614
Summary: *CGI-verse* On a cold, rainy December day, the chipmunks and chipettes decide to have a little fun under the bedsheets. AxB, SxJ, and TxE. I rated it slightly up for a slight joke at the end. I didn't feel it deserved a T rating, given how mild it was. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
A/N: This is set in the CGI-verse.**

It was a dark, cold, and rainy night for Alvin, his brothers, and the chipettes. They were on Christmas break, but the pouring rain was preventing any outside fun from being had.

Alvin and Brittany looked out the window, sighing loudly at points.  
Simon and Jeanette were reading a book, though neither were really into it, since they too wanted to play outside.  
And Theodore and Eleanor were cuddling on the bed.

"Ngh… I'm bored." Alvin whined.  
Simon looked up from the book and looked over at his red-clad brother. "Normally, I would tell you to shut up, but I agree with ya… for once."  
"I just wanted to go out and play in snow. But no. Instead, we get freezing cold rain!" Alvin shouted as he plopped down.  
"Eh, I'm not complaining at the moment." Theodore said as he hugged Eleanor closer, making her giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

The broken silence did not last long, and soon everyone was quiet again.

Theodore and Eleanor noticed their siblings' boredom and wanted to help out somehow. So, the two began to think up of certain things that they could do.  
After thinking over several different ideas, one thing eventually came into mind; a special game of tag under the covers. Given how small they were, and how large the blankets were compared to them, it could lead to some interesting results, creating various dead-ends and special places to hide out from the others.

But while Theodore and Eleanor thought the idea was fun, they had to see if the others would be game as well.  
"Hey guys?" Theodore called out, a bit timid. "May I make a suggestion?"  
"What is it?" Alvin asked, curious as to what his little brother had in mind.  
"Well… Ellie and I were thinking… what about a game of tag under the blankets?" Theodore asked.  
"Me and Theo would take the covers from off our beds, given that we have the bottom bunks, and then we would work with it, getting it so that we could run around easily, while still adding an interesting and fun challenge to the game." Eleanor explained.  
Simon and Jeanette closed their book and looked over at the green-clad couple. Then they looked at each other, thinking that it was a good idea.  
Alvin and Brittany even thought it was a good idea. Especially given how bored out of their wits they are at this point.

"I'm game." Alvin said, his spirits seeming to be lifted up a bit. "Need any help?"  
"That would be nice, thank you." Theodore said with a smile.  
"No prob, little bro." Alvin replied as he and Brittany, along with Simon and Jeanette, jumped down to help their respective sibling to pull the blankets off of Theodore and Eleanor's beds. Once they pulled the blankets down, Alvin and Brittany ran under the blankets to jumble it up a bit, wanting to make the game more fun and challenging.

But the remaining four noticed that it was taking too long, so they decided to help out. So they all went under the covers from various different sections.

With the combined efforts of all six chipmunks, they were done, and had created a special blanket maze.  
"It isn't pretty, but it should get the job done." Alvin said, commenting on the maze they had made.  
"I agree." Simon said. "Now, to test it out."  
"Sounds good to me." Theodore said as he walked over to Alvin, quietly as possible. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" he yelled as he tapped Alvin on the shoulder and dove under the blanket maze, with the others joining him quickly. Alvin was momentarily stunned, with a look on his face that looked like he was asking what just happened.

But when Alvin finally recovered, a devious smile crept upon his face. He jumped down and lifted up part of the blanket.  
"Ready or not, here I come!" he yelled with mischief in his voice as he ran under.

From there, Alvin began a frantic chase/search, trying to find anyone. He would occasionally hear a giggle or a laugh from one of the others or from several at a time. This repeatedly disoriented Alvin as he tried to get a clear head and target a specific chipmunk.  
But his luck finally turned when Jeanette unintentionally ran right towards him. Grinning devilishly, Alvin tapped Jeanette on the shoulder.  
"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran off.

Jeanette smiled with a roll of her eyes before she ran in search for someone else to tag. The other five chipmunks tried their best to keep quiet, but a few snickers still managed to escape.  
"This is more fun than I thought it would be." Alvin whispered to Brittany, who was next to him.  
"I agree. It's a good balance of fun and tension." Brittany replied.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Jeanette yelled. "ELEANOR'S IT! RUN FOR IT!"  
"Uh oh!" Alvin and Brittany said in unison as they split up.

This continued for several more minutes as the chipmunks scrambled around, trying to find and tag the others while laughing and having fun in the process.  
"You'll never catch me!" Theodore yelled out.  
"You say that now!" Simon retorted. "But just you wait!"  
"This is so tense!" Brittany laughed out.  
"Where is he?!" Eleanor squealed with glee.

Despite being in the living room, Dave heard the chipmunks yelling, screaming, and laughing.  
 _"What is going on in there?"_ he asked himself with an amused grin.  
He decided to go to their room and investigate the laughter and yelling. And what he saw were six bulges in the bedsheets moving around. Dave had to cover his mouth to keep from busting out in laughter. But at the same time, it was nice to see the boys and the girls getting along and having fun. Not wanting to interrupt their fun, he walked out and let them continue to play and have fun.

Their game lasted for about an hour, but no one even knew that because they were too busy having fun. But when they finally came out from under the bed sheets, they collapsed on the sheets, panting with a smile on their faces.  
"Ok… that was fun." Alvin panted out.  
"I agree." Simon replied. "We got to do that again."  
"I think that sounds like a good idea." Theodore said. "But for now… we rest."  
"Agreed." they all said in unison.

About thirty minutes later, Dave came back in and saw another heartwarming sight; the three chipmunk couples cuddling with soft smiles on their faces.  
 _"Oh, kids..."_ he thought.  
Dave wanted to wake them up and make some popcorn while watching a movie with them, but decided to let them take their nap. But before he left them in peace, he took a pencil and a piece of paper and began to write on it. When he was done, he placed the note near them so they would see it.

The note read:  
 **Dear Chipmunks and Chipettes,  
I noticed you six playing under the bedsheets and having a fun time. And when I came back, I saw that you had all cuddled up for a nap. I was originally going to wake you up so we could watch a movie and eat popcorn, but I decided to let you guys rest up instead. But when you wake up, and if you still want to, we can.  
Love, Dave Seville**

When all that was said and done, Dave left the room, leaving them to nap in peace.

While the six chipmunks were tired out of their wits, they all felt it was worth it in the end.  
But in the back of everyone's heads, they knew one thing; they couldn't let Alvin mention them having fun under the covers, fearing that people would get the wrong idea.  
However, given that Alvin has started to mature a bit, they weren't TOO concerned.

 ***FINISHED! Finally!  
Sorry Bluewolfbat for taking so long to write your story. I hope it was worth it in the end.  
Anyways, let me know what you thought, and be sure to check out my other stories if you'd like.  
So, until next time, God bless, and have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
